From Hell to Heaven A Densi story
by True Romantic at heart
Summary: Starting from Kensi's return from Afghanistan, the story of what happened before they were 'All in'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have been rewatching a few old episodes so a lot of my fics are back dated.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **P.s I'm from England so I apologise now for any errors in cultural names for things, though I will strive to try and use terms as they would be used in the show as much as I can.**

 **This particular fic is set after Kensi gets back from Afghan.**

Chapter 1 

He'd been waiting for this moment for months. He was certain that this was the only thing that had kept him going. Finally Deeks had his partner wrapped up in his arms. But the true horrors of what Kensi had had to face meant that it was far from the reunion that either of them had been dreaming about.

They had landed back from Afghanistan only hours earlier. Every time Kensi had started to fall asleep on the plane she had jolted awake, memories flooding her brain. Deeks could feel and hear the terror in her voice as she asked him to help her stay awake until they were home and had done everything he could to keep her calm; he'd even gone as far as to sing the theme tune from titanic to her ( he's pretty sure the small giggle it received was due to how high his voice went more than anything else).

When he had gotten Kensi home, she had tried to tell Deeks that she would be fine. As always she didn't want to appear weak, she was going to have to learn to cope and now was as good a time as any. Deeks was insistent though. The black downward spiral of depression and horror of his own past ordeals meant he knew what Kensi was feeling. He also knew that without her he never would have recovered and now it was his turn to help her. He had promised to stay with her whilst she slept, he knew the nightmares that she had avoided on the plane would still be there but he also knew that she needed to sleep.

Head rested on Deeks's chest, Kensi had finally began to doze. Deeks on the other hand, refused sleep, he knew that the torture that he had inflicted would cause nightmares of his own and it was not fair for Kensi to deal with those too. So instead he sat, running his fingers softly through his partners hair, hoping that the little gesture would help to keep her mind clear if only for a little while. Every now and then he would feel Kensi's body tense and knew that she was fighting off a nightmare, he'd shush her gently, reminding her that she wasn't alone, that he was with her to fight by her side, now and always.

'Deeks..' She whispered though Deeks could see she was clearly still asleep. 'Please, Deeks…Save me'

'I'm here Kens, I'm here' he whispered back, not entirely sure that she could hear him. 'I'm not going anywhere, I'm here.' He repeated constantly until he felt his partner relax into him once more, a soft look of relief washing over her face.

 **A/N I really hope you like it. Any and all criticism is welcomed, though please be gentle this is my first fic.**

 **Chapter 2 should hopefully follow within the next 24 hours**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Deeks?' Kensi had thought he was just a dream, thought his voice in her head was just that. He had been her coping mechanism in that cave, she thought that was all he was now. But she was wrong, he had stayed with her all night, he was more than just a coping mechanism to her, he was her rock, and he had not left her side.

'I'm here, I told you I wasn't going anywhere.' She smiled softly, sitting up. Despite her insistence the night before that she would be fine on her own, she was glad he was there. A small part of her had feared that he would move on whilst she was away, not once did he mention their thing when they would call. Yes, they would flirt and have banter, but they had always been that way. Kensi had known she was being stupid, but with so much free time in Afghanistan she had done a lot of thinking about their thing. The question she had now though was how could she finally talk to Deeks about it when she was so broken inside. She didn't want to talk about Afghanistan she knew that much, but she didn't know how to move on with out doing so. She had nearly died because she couldn't kill the last man that she had loved. And now her feelings for Deeks were something she had never felt for Jack.

'I need a bath' Kensi said suddenly, pulling herself away from her thoughts, she hadn't even realised that Deeks was watching her, trying to figure out what was going on inside her head.

'I'm on it..'

' Deeks, you don't have to, I didn't mean you had too..' Kensi started feeling guilty that Deeks thought he had to do this for her.

'I want to' he smiled. 'Besides, it's my job, partners look after each other' Deeks kicked himself, why did he have to say that, he wanted to make her feel like she was more than just a partner to him, to let her know that his feelings towards her hadn't changed.

'Thanks' came Kensi's reply, she wasn't entirely sure how to react to being Called his partner, she didn't know what else he possibly could call her though, it's not exactly like they had put a label on their thing.

Kensi stood by the bathroom door, watching Deeks busy himself getting towels ready for her, lighting candles and turning the radio on to a easy listening channel for her.

'Deeks this is nice, you really didn't have to do all this' she smiled, making him jump slightly, he clearly didn't know she was watching him.

'I'd do anything for you, Kens' a look of adoration sweeping across his face, ' for you to want a bath instead of your usual shower tells me you need to rest and relax, I'm just trying to help the process.

Kensi smiled and looked away suddenly feeling a little shy. ' I need your help' she mumbled. Deeks turned the bath taps off and looked over to Kensi. ' I ache Deeks, I don't think…' She looked up at Deeks, his baby blues not leaving her face, 'I don't think I can get in' she looked away again.

Deeks moved closer to his partner not saying a word. He knew this wasn't going to be easy for her. Knew how much she valued her independence. He didn't want to make this any more awkward for her than it had to be. So for now, he had to be her partner, nothing more. He had to resist every urge to run his hands all over her body, to kiss everywhere that he touched.

He slowly took hold of the bottom of her Pyjama top and lifted it above her head and let it drop to the floor. He couldn't help the catch in his breath and the hunger showing in his eyes. Even covered in cuts and bruises she was gorgeous. Deeks shook his head, making himself focus once more. He pulled the tie on her bottoms, allowing them to fall to the floor and pool around her feet. Kensi knew she could do this herself but was so mesmerised by the attention off Deeks that she stood, letting him undress her. Deeks bent down, slowly pulling her panties down before sweeping Kensi up in his arms, taking her a little by surprise. He fought every urge to carry her back to bed and slowly lowered her into the bath.

'What would you like me to do?' Deeks asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Kensi opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her head was swimming, there was so many things that she wanted to say but didn't dare.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm so incredibly honoured by all the views. Hope you guys carry on enjoying my work. ?ￂﾠ**

Chapter 3

By the time her bath water had started to go cold Kensi was more than a little disappointed that Deeks had been a perfect gentleman. As nice as it felt having him wash her hair for her, it just made her want more from him.

Deeks was so relieved when Kensi's bath water started to go cold, it was taking every last bit of restraint he had not to let his hands wander. He could tell she wanted him too. But she was far to special to him to let something happen right now. Kensi was so fragile right now, he needed to be a friend, he couldn't stand it if in a few weeks time she looked back on this time and thought that he had taken advantage of her when she had been through so much.

'Right, let's get you out of here' Deeks said, breaking the tension and bringing them both back into the moment.

Kensi saw this as her moment and held her arms up for Deeks to lift her up. Sure she could get out on herself if she tried, but this way Deeks would get wet and she could finally get him to take his top off. She could tell he was holding back, no doubt scared of hurting her, but holding back wasn't exactly making her feel wonderful either.

'It was an accident!' Kensi laughed as she purposefully splashed Deeks as he picked her up.

'You're lucky you didn't get the hair, otherwise you'd be in big trouble!' Deeks tried not to laugh with her as he placed her down.

'You mean like this?' Kensi said, scooping bubbles off her arm and putting them into Deeks's hair. She saw the light flicker in his eyes and knew he was starting to relax.

'Fern! Fern you get back here right now' Deeks chased Kensi into the bedroom, very aware that she didn't pick up a towel and was very much naked.

Kensi stopped and turned to face Deeks. Her sudden stop caught him off guard and he walked straight into her. Before he could step away Kensi wrapped her arms around him. 'Deeks' she whispered ' you really need to take your t shirt off' she looked up and saw he was about to protest. ' just until it dries' she added. He smiled and nodded. As much as he wanted to give her time, he couldn't deny she had a point, that added with the obvious arousal in his pants that he was pretty certain she could feel he knew that he really didn't stand a chance.

Kensi grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and started to lift it up.

'Kens, don't you think we should talk first?' He asked as she continued to lift.

'No' came a simple reply as the t shirt was thrown on the floor. Kensi stood on her toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

'Kens..' Deeks tried to protest but couldn't resist and planted a kiss of his own, before pulling away and shaking his head.

'You are the only thing that has kept me going whilst I've been away Deeks'. Kensi whispered. ' from the second my plane landed in Afghanistan all I wanted to do was come back so that I could have this moment with you. Please don't make me wait any longer.' The emotion in Kensi's voice was raw, she slightly surprised herself with how much she needed Deeks right now, this very moment.

Deeks kissed her, slowly but passionately savouring every second, before picking up a blanket off the bed and wrapping it around Kensi.

'I can't' he whispered ' not like this, you're to special to me,, I don't want to do something you're going to regret later. '

'Right' Kensi whispered pulling away from Deeks and trying to keep the sadness from her voice. 'Erm, do you mind going to fetch me some groceries?' She asked, quickly changing the subject and busying herself finding something to wear.

'Kens, i…'

'Yes or No Deeks?' Kensi gave up trying to keep the annoyance from a voice.

'Sure, I'll be back in an hour.' Deeks picked up his wet T-shirt from the floor, and walked out of the bedroom, annoyed at how very wrong he had got it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry it seems a bit of a nothing piece. I needed it so that it would set me up ready for the next chapter. Still hope you enjoy. ?ￂﾠ**

'Thanks' Kensi said taking some of the shopping off Deeks and taking it into the kitchen. ' I've got a whole series of top model recorded if you want to watch it with me?' She asked trying to sound like she wasn't hurt by his earlier rejection. ' or do you need to go and fetch Monty?' She was secretly hoping he'd have to go. She wasn't sure she could spend the whole night with him knowing that nothing was going to happen. She understood his reasons why but it didn't make her feel any better.

Deeks heard the hopefulness in her voice, and it hurt. This must be how she felt. No she must have felt much worse. What kind of idiot turns down a naked lady…especially a naked lady that he was absolutely crazy about, that he had spent months fantasising about.

'I probably should go pick up monty. He'll be missing me' Deeks replied, knowing this was what she wanted to hear. Truth is, his neighbour loved having Monty and Deeks was always sure to make it worth his while so he didn't really have to go. 'I can swing by later with dinner and beer if you fancy though?' He asked hoping that he could fix the situation. Deeks saw her thinking it over and instantly knew how to seal the deal. ' I've got a new bulgogi recipe I've been waiting to try out on you.' The smile that lit up her face answered his question. If there was one thing he knew about his partner it was that she loved bulgogi. 'I'll be back around 7' and with that Deeks left, he knew better than to stick around and risk making things worse again. For now, he'd let Kensi have her space.

Kensi only managed a single episode of Top model before she started to go stir crazy. She needed to get out of the house, take a walk, somewhere busy where she wouldn't keep thinking about Deeks. Top model had seemed like a great idea, but in reality spending a day watching a program that Deeks always watched with her wasn't the greatest of plans. She wasn't even angry at him anymore. She never really was. She knew he was right. She hated to admit it but he very often was.

As seven o'clock came Kensi was starting to get nervous again, terrified that she was going to make a fool out of herself once more. She'd decided to dress in her comfiest clothes; a baggy Tshirt and sweat pants. (It was just her bad luck that she forgot the Tshirt was actually one that she'd stolen off Deeks many moons ago).

As Deeks walked towards Kensi's house, dish of bulgogi in one hand and beers and a bag containing a box of donuts and cronuts in the other he suddenly felt so very nervous. He knew a bit of banter would soon relax them both and they would be back to normal in no time, but normal was very flirty and the last thing Deeks wanted to do was send mixed signals. As he approached the door Deeks realised he didn't have a free hand and decided the only logical thing would be to use his head.

'OW!' Kensi heard straight after what sounded like someone throwing a brick at her door. She jumped up and rushed to the door to find Deeks looking incredibly sheepish, and with a red limp forming on his head. 'I didn't have any hands' he tried to explain 'it's hurts, I slipped, you're welcome mat is really dangerous' Kensi tried her hardest not to laugh. Only Deeks could end up somehow managing to fall into a door he was trying to knock on with his head.

'Come in, put a cold beer on it' Kensi stepped to one side still smiling. ' if you've dented my door you're buying and fitting me a new one.' She tried to sound a little more serious but failed miserably instead opting to take her phone out and start snapping pictures.

'Kens, stop. What are you doing? Don't take pictures!' He knew exactly what she was doing. Sam and Callen were not going to let him forget this in a hurry. But at least it broke any possible tension that there could have been with Kensi.

'Oh, my God. Deeks this is amazing! Like even better than your Frittatas'

'I aim to please!' He grinned, giving her a cheeky wink. Damn it he just couldn't help himself.

After they had eaten they both settled down in front of the Tv to watch all the top model that Kensi couldn't bring herself to watch earlier that day. Every now and then she was sure she could feel Deeks staring at her.

'Are you ok?' She asked ' you keep giving me really strange looks'

'No no I'm fine it's just..' He wasn't staring at her so much as what she was wearing ' I've been looking for that T-shirt for months…when did you?' It was his favourite T-shirt, admittedly Kensi looked damn fine in it but still.

'You lent it too me' Kensi tried to reason, it was partly true. 'That time that Monty jumped up and made me spill beer down my shirt'

'I cleaned your shirt for you! You sent home wearing your own clothes' he could remember that day, once Kensi had gone he'd given Monty a pep talk telling him to do that more often.

'But this one is so much more comfy' Kensi claimed and with that put her feet up onto Deeks to signal the end of the conversation.

Deeks didn't know whether to look disappointed that he was likely never getting his tshirt back or just enjoy the view of Kensi in his clothes. He absentmindedly started to rub Kensi's feet that were now on his lap. He was met with a sigh of approval from Kensi, and continued until his fingers began to cramp.

The night was nice, normal even for her and Deeks. They hadn't talked about their thing, but then they hadn't really spoke of anything to meaningful. Kensi knew she had a lot to say, but seeing as she didn't know where to start it could wait for another night. Tonight she was just enjoying having her friend back.

'It's getting late' she heard Deeks say pulling her back into the moment. 'You look pretty deep in thought there Fern, everything ok?'

'Yeah fine, just glad to be home.' She really hoped he wouldn't pry any further.

'Do you want me to stay over again?' She could see the look of concern on Deeks face, but she was pretty certain he hadn't slept at all last night, and probably wouldn't again if he was to stay.

'No, it's fine. Got be a big girl and stay on my own at some point.'

'You sure?'

'Deeks, I'll be fine…ill call if I need anything…though I wouldn't complain if you wanted to come over and cook me breakfast in the morning'

'It's a date!' Deeks gave her that smile that she just couldn't resist. He knew she hadn't been completely serious, but he was taking any chance he could to spend as much time as possible with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kensi woke with a start, shaking and sweating. She looked at the clock, 3.08. Too early to call Deeks. It was the third time she'd woke in as many hours. Every dream ended in that cave. She got up and had a shower, if anything that just made things worse though. Seeing the cuts and bruises over her body, reminding her it was more than just a nightmare, it was a memory, and an awful one at that. 3.52 still to early to call Deeks. Kensi decided to text him instead. She knew he'd tell her off for not calling him so at least with a text he could just call her when he woke.

 _Hey, give me a call when you get this. Fern xx_

Short simple and to the point. Hopefully signing off as Fern would mean that he wouldn't worry to much, the last thing she wanted to do was panic him. She loved that he cared so much but hated to worry him.

Her phone ringing in her hand startled Kensi, she wasn't expecting Deeks to be awake.

'What's up, buttercup?' She heard as she answered.

'Can't sleep, nightmares…why are you awake?'

'Same.' Deeks admitted 'you fancy a bit of company?'

'Sure, come on over.' Kensi made a mental note to find out why Deeks would be having nightmares too. ' bring Monty too.' She knew that would make him smile. Monty coming with him meant that Deeks would have nothing to have to rush home for later.

' we'll be there soon' she could hear the smile in his voice and smiled to her self.

A horror blood fest film at 4 o'clock in the morning was not exactly what Deeks had in mind but what Kensi wanted Kensi got. It seemed to calm her weirdly and he enjoyed the moments that made her jump and she snuggled up to him.

'Deeks?' Kensi didn't take her eyes off the tv, she wanted to sound casual and not put to much pressure on him.

'Yeah?' Deeks on the other hand looked straight at her, he had a funny feeling he knew what she was going to ask.

'What's giving you nightmares?' She looked up at him briefly and saw the sadness in his eyes. ' you don't have to tell me…just know that I'm here if you do want to talk.' She added, not sure which way he would go.

After a minute or two, Deeks picked up the tv remote and clicked it off. 'I don't want you to think differently of me.' He whispered, avoiding looking nice her in he eye, almost as if Kensi's reaction terrified him as much as his memories did.

'Deeks, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you' she gently lifted his head so he was looking at her, sincerity in her eyes. Deeks smiled softly, he could tell she meant every word. He leant forwards resting his forehead on hers. Not saying anything.

'When Sam and Callen were out looking for you….they left me behind' Deeks started, after what had seemed like an eternity of silence. ' The guy that we traded you for, the Dad, I was questioning him' Deeks took a deep breath, ' you gotta understand Kens, I thought you were dead. I thought you were dead and that he knew who had killed you. The pictures of you lying in the cave, they don't leave my head.' Tears had started to roll down his face. 'The thought that I had lost you, it was more than I could handle, I lost control' Deeks was shaking now, the hate he felt for himself visible in his eyes.

'Deeks, it's ok.' Kensi whispered, not sure what else to say.

'You know the worst part?' Deeks asked not wanting a reply. ' as guilty as I felt, I'd do it again in a heart beat. If it meant that you were safe I'd do anything. Me and you we're dangerous Kens. The things I'd do to protect you, it's scares me. But nothing scares me as much as losing you. That image of you will haunt me forever. Every time I don't know where you are, or a mission goes bad, everytime its not me that's there to protect you.'

'Shhh' Kensi climbed on top of Deeks, embracing him, holding him whilst he cried.

As she felt Deeks breathing slow and return back to normal, she gently lifted his head, and softly kissed his lips. Deeks brought his hands up to rest on her hips, as she pulled her mouth away from his, their eyes met. Both showing the same want and longing. There was no way that Deeks was walking away from her again. He lifted one hand, gently placing it at the back of her neck and pulled her back to him. His kiss was one of a thousand emotions.

Kensi felt like she was in heaven. This was everything she had dreamt of and more. The passion, want and need that Deeks had for her was intoxicating. She shifted on top of him causing him to moan into her mouth. His hands shifted to the bottom of her Tshirt, lifting it above her head. She groaned as their lips parted to make was for the tshirt, she saw Deeks eyes widen as he hungrily took in her body, ignoring all of her battle wounds and seeing only beauty.

'Deeks, please.' She whispered, and she instantly got what she wanted. He kissed her once more, his tongue slowly licking at her lip, she opened her mouth, letting him in further. Deeks grabbed hold of her legs, standing up, not once breaking contact with her mouth. Kensi wrapped her legs round his waist as he carried her to the bedroom, feeling his growing erection against her. She pulled her lips from his, wanting him to get to the bedroom faster. She buried her head into his neck, feathering it was kisses and moans of his name…

 **A/N I know it's a mean place to stop, please don't hate me for it. Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry that it's been so long between chapters. (My little boy is just learning to walk so not a lot of free time) I am aiming to get the next part up within the next 2-3 days.**

 **I know it's only short but hopefully you still enjoy it.**

Deeks placed her down on the bed, heart racing. Kensi pulled him down on top of her, eager to once more feel his lips on her. They were completely lost in one another, passion taking over all of their senses. Everything just felt so natural, there was no thinking, no worry, no nervous awkwardness between them. Right now they were the only two people in the world, nothing or no one else mattered.

Deeks lay, head resting on his hand, staring down at Kensi, this moment, is it the moment he had been waiting for. As amazing as the last time had been with Kensi it was so awkward afterwards. The realisation of things changing between them had ruined the moment. But now, whether it was the time apart or acceptance of their feelings for each other, this was perfection. There was nothing that could ruin this moment.

Buzzzzz Deeks groaned, apparently there was one thing that could ruin this moment.

'Yeah, Eric, this best be good' Deeks sat up and answered his phone. Kensi sat up with him, a slight look of concern on her face.' Right ok, I'll pick up Kensi and I'll be there' Kensi kissed his shoulder, grateful that he hadn't let on that he was with her. ' oh right, OK…no I understand. I'll be as quick as I can' Deeks hung up and turned to face Kensi.

'They don't want me in work do they?'

'Hetty said you need to have to be cleared medically before you can go into the field.' Deeks kissed her on the forehead. ' I'm sorry Kens, but I really have to go.' He could tell she was a little hurt, knew she would have wanted to get straight back into work.

'Deeks, it's fine, go! I am more than happy to not have to go to work and listen to Eric complain that he should still be in bed'

Since their night, Deeks was almost certain that Kensi had been avoiding him. Everytime he rang her it went to voicemail, everytime he went to her house she was out. As much as it hurt him he knew he had to be patient with her. For her, things were far from back to normal and he couldn't expect her to welcome this big change between them until she was ready. So as painful as it was if this was a game she needed to play, then he'd play. But as soon as Kensi was back at work, as soon as he got his partner back, he knew there would be no chance at all that he could keep his natural flirting at bay.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry it took a little longer than planned. (9 month olds are a lot of work...who knows, Densi may find this out themselves one day!) Thank you so much for all of the follows. They really mean a lot to me! As always hoe you enjoy.**

'I know it's not exactly the first day back you wanted' Callen started. 'But nevertheless you are back and we should celebrate, so drinks are on Deeks' everyone cheered as Deeks groaned. It was whenever Deeks was buying that Sam decided to have one of the more expensive wines.

'I was more hoping to take you out for Tacos…or something' Deeks whispered to Kensi on their way out, knowing shed understand what he was implying.

'There will be plenty of opportunities for Tacos…but drinks on you, now that is a rarity!' Kensi started to walk away to catch up withy Nell, before getting a genius idea.

'What was that Deeks?' She asked turning back around to face him and talking loud enough for everyone to hear. ' you're buying and being designated driver!? You must be very glad to have your partner back' she gave him a cheeky wink and a gorgeous smile. Deeks didn't even protest as everyone else cheered. He was more than happy to drive Kensi home tonight. Even if it meant waiting a few extra hours to get her all to himself.

'Why are you so upset with me?!' Deeks argued as they drove home.

'I don't remember!' Was all Kensi could reply, she knew she'd drank too much, but then they always did when Deeks was buying. 'But I know that I definitely am mad at you!' The rest of the car journey was silent. Deeks knew better than to argue and Kensi was desperately trying to remember what he had said.

As he pulled up outside her house, Deeks began to take his seatbelt off.

'Goodnight Deeks' Kensi said as way of letting him know he wouldn't be coming inside.

'Oh come on! Kens, Kensalina, my princess, my precious, you cannot be serious! You can't even remember what I said. I don't even know what I said. I don't even remember saying anything! You can't possibly stay made at me.' Deeks was aware of how fast he was talking and knew that the slightly confused look on Kensi's face was her trying to keep up with him.

'I'll see you tomorrow Deeks…Do not follow me out of this car!' And with that Kensi got out of the car leaving a very confused Deeks replaying the evening in his head, trying and failing to remember how he got things so very wrong.

As Kensi left for work the next morning, she saw Deeks car still parked out front. Surely he hadn't been there all night…had he? No, no way. Deeks was a lot of things but a stalker was not one of them…she hoped at least.

'Are you going to get in or what!?' Deeks shouted through the open window. 'We're going to be late' as he was at a complete loss of what had happened last night Deeks had decided that he would do what he did best, play dumb and act as if nothing had ever happened.

'What are you doing here?' Kensi mumbled getting into the car and accepting a coffee off of Her partner.

'Seeing as I was the designated driver last night, your car is still at work…and I figured you could do with a morning pick me up' Deeks gestured towards the coffee.

Most of the ride to work Kensi sat quietly drinking her coffee as Deeks rambled on and on about Monty's new unlikely friendship with a squirrel in the park. He could make millions putting videos of them on YouTube apparently…Kensi wasn't all that sure but then, she wasn't really listening anyway. She was more trying to figure out why Deeks wasn't more angry at her…she had been completely unreasonable last night. Even she could see that. 20 minutes she spent in the shower trying to remember why she was angry at him the previous night and the only explanation she could come up with is that she had had too much to drink and had over reacted. But now that Deeks was acting as if nothing had happened, she was seriously starting to worry that he really had said something and he was just hoping that this would be enough to make her forget. But if that was how he wanted to play it then fine by her, she knew he'd slip up eventually. For one of the best undercover cops in the country he was lousy when it came to lying to her. If he'd done something wrong it was only a matter of time before she figured out what and when she did, he'd be in for a world of pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N hopefully two parts tonight will make up for the lateness of the last part! ? Xx**

'That was weird even for Kensi and Deeks' Callen and Sam both looked at Nell and Eric for answers. They were all used to witnessing the 'casual flirting' that both Kensi and Deeks thought no one else picked up on, but today was something different. It was almost like both were torturing the other for something.

'Im not sure what happened exactly…' Nell started, she hated to think she was gossiping about Kensi, but it was clear to everyone that there was tension and as a team, everyone had a right to know. '…but apparently something was said last night that got Kensi angry, but neither knows what it was. Both have been quizzing me all morning, sure that the other knows and are playing some weird little game. It's all very bizarre'

Sam laughed and it was everyone's turn to look at him.

'You know?' Questioned Callen, smirking.

'Don't act so surprised, I spent the night talking to Hetty, of course I know!'

'Well?' Callen, Nell and Eric asked in unison.

'They argued about Tacos!' Sam laughed. 'Only those two could turn an argument about food into such a big deal!'

'You have got to be kidding'

'Nope. Nell, you'd better let them know, I can't cope all day with them otherwise. They're torturing me more than they are each other.' And with that Sam and Callen headed out to their crime scene.

'That's definitely what Sam said' Nell was filling Kensi in on what Sam had told them all.

'Why would we be arguing about Tacos?' Kensi knew the answer but decided it was best to play dumb for the rest of the team.

'Tacos?' Deeks suddenly appeared causing Kensi to jump. ' I could go for some Tacos right about now.' Deeks grinned mischievously, enjoying seeing Kensi blush just a little.

'Thanks Nell, were on our way back now' Kensi hung up the phone with one hand, slapping Deeks across the arm with the other.

'What was that for?'

'We argued about Tacos last night? You didn't even drink! Why would you let us get into an argument about something like that…especially when Hetty was there!'

'It wasn't really an argument, you just got a little offended at a very innocent comment I made is all' Deeks smiled,hoping it would get him out of trouble.

'You have until we get back to the OSP to convince me I shouldn't shoot you' Kensi threatened, getting into the car. She was pretty sure she was to blame for this whole mess but she had to at least try to save face and make Deeks sweat a little.

'Look, all I said was that you might want to slow down a little otherwise there'll be no room for Tacos…' Deeks paused, glancing over to his partner, trying to gage her reaction. 'How was I to know that you'd go all crazy on me'

' you know I'll shoot you Deeks, don't think I won't!'

'Ok, OK. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but no one else heard until you started to yell at me. I was that much in shock I didn't even know what you were yelling for! I thought it was what you had wanted too!'

'Well maybe you were wrong, Deeks!' As sound as she said the words she regretted them, of course it had been what she had wanted too.

'Ouch Kens. You may as well have just shot me! Would have hurt less' Deeks was hurt, he couldn't hide it. Not when he hadn't expected such a blow.

Kensi was about to try to apologise as they pulled up outside OSP, but Deeks was out of the car before she had even killed the engine.

Game face time, he thought, trying to act casual as he walked up the stairs to Ops.

Kensi tried to catch up with him, but he wasn't making it easy for her. 'Deeks..' She was desperately trying to make her voice sound natural. 'Come on, you know I didn't mean it!'

' not know Kens.' Was the only reply she got, not even a backwards glance so that she could see his face.

'Deeks! Stop walking away from me, you know I love Tacos really!'

' I said not know Kens' Deeks knew she was trying to apologise but her original outburst had hurt him a lot more than he was ready to admit right now, the middle of a case was not the time for this.

'They really are passionate about Tacos' Eric whispered, Him and Nell listening to every word of the argument happening right outside Ops.

'It can't really be about Tacos…can it?' Nell questioned curious as to what had got her friend so riled up.

Nell and Erix quickly spun round to face their computers as the doors opened and Deeks walked in followed by an awkward Kensi.

' what you got for us guys?' Deeks asked as casually as ever. Clearly he wanted to keep things on topic and both Nell and Eric were too smart to question either of the partners about anything right now.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N set after three hearts…and Deeks has opened the box after a brief talk about 'their thing'

The TV was on but Kensi really wasn't paying attention. After the whole Taco argument her and Deeks had had a little awkwardness in their already awkward relationship. But then this morning seemed like things were getting back on track. There had been the banter that she had missed so much and he had even asked if she had any plans for the night. But then Angelo had gotten into Deeks' head with all of his three heart/raccoons mate for life talk and as a result she was now watching top model with his knife instead of Deeks. She wouldn't admit to anyone but she loved seeing Deeks use her knife. Just knowing that he had kept it with him all that time meant so much to her. But now that she had it back she didn't know what that meant.

She had always known that when they finally got to talk about their thing that it would be awkward. But all that she seemed to get from their conversation was that, at heart, Deeks was a hopeless romantic. I mean what other kind of person would still believe that Raccoons really do mate for life? But then if he really was that much of a romantic then why was he playing these games with her…He wasn't the only one at the risk of getting hurt, surely he could see that? She knew that he was scared. She was scared too. They would both do anything to keep the other safe. Both had done things, things that they could pass off as being part of the job. Taken shots instead of trying to talk someone down. When it came down to it, when one of them was in trouble the other would always do whatever it took.

In that second Kensi suddenly understood exactly what Deeks was so afraid of. How could she have been so naïve, thinking that they could make this simple. Nothing about them would ever be simple and she was stupid to try and act otherwise. Maybe Deeks had it right after all. She had expected him to have all the answers, especially as she had come around to his way of thinking. Before Afghanistan he had told her that nothing had to change, that she didn't have to choose between him and her job. She hadn't believed him, and being sent to Afghanistan hadn't helped that thought. But then receiving that sat phone for Christmas, being able to talk to Deeks, she had started to think that maybe he could be right. But it would seem that somewhere along the line, Deeks himself had stopped believing in his own wisdom. (Not that she'd ever let Deeks know she used his name and wisdom in the same sentence!) she knew Deeks had done stuff he wasn't proud of. Done whatever was necessary to get her back. She knew that he had nightmares, that things still played on his mind.

What was in the damn box? The tv was on but Deeks wasn't really watching it. So much was going through his mind. The box, Kensi, Raccoons, Kensi, what the hell was he playing at, Kensi, Afghanistan, Kensi.

Deeks shook his head trying to snap himself out of it. He needed to get out, clear his mind.

'Monty, come on buddy, we're going for a walk'.

They'd been walking for quite a while before Deeks realised where they were. Typical, go out for a random walk and end up around the corner from the person who he was trying to stop thinking about. Deeks looked down and Monty, 'well seeing as we're practically there already buddy…best not show up empty handed.' They took a quick detour to pick up beer before heading to Kensi's. After all, they were still partners, still friends, there was no reason he couldn't go round and watch wrestling with her.

'Deeks? What are you doing here?' Kensi stepped aside letting him in as she spoke, she was glad he was here, just a little confused. She had thought he had wanted a bit of distance.

'Well, wrestling starts in 20 minutes and I thought I could either go to a bar and watch it on my own, or I could buy beer and me and Monty could come here and watch with you…'

'And why couldn't you just invite me to the bar so you wouldn't be alone?' Deeks laughed as Kensi asked what she seemed to genuinely think was an innocent question.

'I did consider that option, but you see, you my deer Kensalina, well, you have a tendency to be a little violent when we watch wrestling and I didn't really feel like getting my ass kicked by a girl in a crowded bar.'

' I do not!' Kensi protested punching Deeks in the arm.

'Then what was that!?' Deeks rubbed his arm, his partner really did have one hell of a punch.

'That doesn't count seeing as wrestling hasn't even started yet!' Kensi tried to argue back, turning away from Deeks and walking into the kitchen, more so to busy herself, before she helped to prove his point any more than she already had.

One thing you could always count on Kensi for was having junk food in Deeks thought as he sat on Her sofa listening to the popcorn in the microwave. He opened two beers and found the right channel. As Kensi walked in with the big bowl and popcorn, he suddenly realised what she was wearing! He had been so nervous that she was going to turn him away when he had knocked he didn't even realise just how short her shorts really were. This was going to be a seriously tough night!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I wouldn't class this as M rated but it does let a little more adult towards the end of the chapter. I'm not sure that I'm cut out for writing M rated I'm afraid...**

'Don't just dance about! Punch him!' Deeks couldn't help but keep staring at his partner. Admittedly this was not the best of fights, but watching how angry Kensi was getting at the lack of action was more than a little entertaining. Even Monty was occasionally lifting his head up to see what she was shouting about before deciding he wasn't missing out on much. ' Oh come on! Seriously! What are you doing?!' Deeks made a big mistake and let out a laugh at Kensi's latest rant to her Tv screen. Kensi turned her attention to him just quick enough to see him try to look away. 'What's so funny?' She tried to ask calmly, very aware that she was a matter of seconds from getting Deeks into an arm bar.

It was almost like he read her mind and quickly crossed his arms over his chest. 'Nothing, I was just umm, laughing at how much of an embarassment this fight is.' He lied, hoping to get her attention back on the fight instead of him, but the look in her eyes told him she wasn't buying it.

'Think you can do better?' She jested, but Deeks knew better than to get into a wrestle with Kensi, especially when she was wearing those tiny shorts. But Deeks let his mind wander for just a second too long, that slight hesitation whilst he let his mind run wild was all Kensi needed. 'I'll take that as a yes!' And before Deeks knew what was happening, Kensi had some how managed to wrap her legs around his neck in some kind of vice grip. Deeks' earlier crossing of his arms leaving him an open target for her.

'You know this would be so much hotter if you weren't cutting off the oxygen supply to my brain…Deeks panted. It was enough, Kensi loosened her grip and Deeks pounced, wanting to give his partner a fair fight. But the shorts were his undoing once more. As he felt the bare flesh of her legs he lost focus once more trying to keep himself calm. As always Kensi took full advantage, pushing against Deeks so he had no choice but to be lying down on her sofa, his insatiable partner on top of him, pinning his arms above his head.

Deeks closed his eyes, trying to keep control of his body.

'Deeks..?' Kensi whispered, he was more than certain that she could feel the effect she was having on him. He tried to calm his breathing, but it was obvious that Kensi had other things in mind. 'Deeks..' She whispered once more this time into his neck before placing a soft kiss just below his ear.

Deeks opened his eyes, and stared into Kensi's. 'This isn't why I came round here' he whispered…the last thing he wanted was for her to think he had come over because he was horny.

'I should hope not…what kind of a guy brings his dog to a booty call.' They both smiled, and Kensi was hoping she had convinced Deeks that she knew he wasn't just there for one thing. 'So what did you come over for?' She asked, intrigued.

Deeks seemed to think for a minute before replying. ' I wanted to ask you what was in the damn box..' He laughed, Kensi shifted slightly on top of him. And he closed his eyes once more. Kensi smiled to her self and started peppering His Neck with little kisses. 'If you're very very nice to me, I might just tell you…' She whispered seductively. Deeks couldn't control himself any longer. His hands ran the length of Kensi's thighs as he flipped them both over so that he was above her. He crashed his mouth into hers, desperate to taste her. God he loved the way she kissed him. His hands left her thighs seeking out her breasts. He broke their kiss momentarily to remove her top.

Kensi started to lift Deeks' top up but he stopped her, using his left hand to pin her arms above her head, whilst still using his right to tease her. 'I'm the one being nice to you remember…' He growled, making it very clear that right now, this was all about her…..


End file.
